In the last calendar year, Program Project Grant (CA15936-05) has been vigorously pursued by the investigators of the Mount Sinai School of Medicine under the Principal Investigatorship of James F. Holland, M.D. Chemoimmunotherapy of acute myelocytic leukemia continues to provide exciting data. Research in lung cancer hs pursued the investigation of a 4-drug combination regimen, MACC plus levamisole, and MACC plus c-Parvum. Our investigation of 4-drug second line chemotherapeutic responses in disseminated breast cancer continues to be productive. Adriamycin and platinum contiues to be the central building block for chemotherapeutic regimens in patients with ovarian cancer. A continuing assessment of our chemotherapeutic regimens in prostatic cancer identifies 15 of 19 responders with six of eight with measurable lesions showing 6% or greater regression of the disease. Remaining responders all were characterized by major reduction in pain and reduction in alkaline and acid phosphotase. Gastrointestinal cancer investigations continue with a central attention to fluorouracil by continuous infusion and intermittent intravenous bolus dosing with mitomycin-C and oral treatment with hexylmethylmelanamine. Experimental chemotherapy has included active clinical investigation of several new drugs, m-AMSA, maytansine, dichloromethotrexate, L-phosphonoacetyl-l-aspartate (PALA), indocine-n-oxide, and l-alanosine. In the microbiological research, serum opsonins as the determinant of success in granulocyte transfusions continue under study. Analytical biochemistry of opportunistic infections has made major progress in identification of d-arabinitol, a metabolite of Candida albicans which can be reproducibly quantified in human serum. Detailed research reports on these projects are contained in the body of this report.